Insulating materials are used as a barrier to maintain a temperature gradient between two spaces. Such materials can be found in the walls, floors and ceilings of buildings, the linings of clothing and in numerous industrial applications, including in thermoelectric applications. Insulating materials have different properties and usages but generally work by preventing heat to be transferred by conduction, convection and/or radiation.